User blog:ScaryMovie53/Villains Rap Battles
Hey, everybody. After the first season of "Heroes Death Battles", I decided to do a villains season, equipped with the lessons from the first season. Think about "Rap Battles of History", except with villains. Each episode, the villains will try to convince you they are better characters than their rivals. The rules * Always be polite and respecting to each other. Bad words can be said toward the characters, not toward other users. * Every reason is legit, but you have to use reasons. Votes like "contester A" without mentioning a reason won't be counted. * Always learn about both sides before giving your vote. No matter what your reasons are, always learn about both characters. * I'm open to new ideas, with the exception of exploitation villains. Hard emotions are a byproduct, not a goal of its own. Also, I might not take your advice, but i'll always listen. * Each user can vote only once per episode and change his/her mind only once. * I might publish the contesters early, but the votes are closed until I finish the episode. The jury This season will use 7 judges, one for each deadly sin. Some of the judges might be contesters themselves, which will make them be replaced for one episode. Here they are: Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|'Judge Frollo' - The head judge, and representor of lust. A menacing self-proclaimed angel of retribution, Frollo embodies fanatism and zealotry, and always willing to smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit. LambConceptCloseUp.jpg|'Sofia Lamb' - The visionary ice queen, and representor of pride. Her philosophy of equality for all means everyone are equal nothing. She feel no joy at stealing the sinners' faces and ruin their world, but won't feel any remorse either. Pamela1.jpg|'Pamela Voorhees' - One of the most symbolic serial killers, and representor of wrath. Her son used to be dead, but her wrath is very much alive. She's like every mother, except she have a knife. Dennis Nedry.png|'Dennis Nedry' - Jurassic Park's original cracker, and representor of gluttony. As the only exception to John Hammond's "spare no expence" philosophy, Nedry was quick to take the treason money and driving into the dilophosaur's mouth. Remember to say the magic word, people. And don't get cheap on people like him. Joffrey Baratheon.jpg|'Joffrey Baratheon' - Possibly the worst child ever, and representor of sloth. Doing as he like and doesn't like anybody, Joffrey is the reason why siblings should never get too close. If you'll ever decide to marry this monster, make sure your wedding is purple. Jim-M.jpg|'James Moriarty' - The greatest egomaniac genius of all time, and representor of greed. While not the head judge, Moriarty will do a deep and elementary job at figuring out the contesters. Most detective solves mysteries. Moriarty is a mystery who solves detectives. Naraku 3rd Form.jpg|'Naraku' - A half-demon who's hated even by his own body, and representor of envy. His obsession toward Kikyo attracted demons from far and wide, and turned him into one injured no one should've ever heal. He have two stones: One in his hand, and one instead of his heart. Episode 1 - Thanos vs King Ghidorah For the first episode we have two destruction gods, who brings the thunder on earth for their own alien agenda. Personally I like both of them, but my vote isn't relevant. It's all the audience, and the judges opinion is an interesting anecdote. , but only a fool will let it calm him/her. ]] Here we go: Thanos 1 Bow down before me, freak. Go cry to your mommy three is a crowd, but it's no much for my army monsters are nice, but if you want real adventures join Marvel and fight against the avengers with my infinity stones, you're out of time In your final moments, let me teach you how to rhyme Star-Lord had fought hybrids. For him you're just a flying lizard Drax had trouble with me, but will destroy you like a blizzard you're the god of thunder? Tell that to Thor one blow from his hammer and you shall be no more King Ghidorah 1 What a lovely bunch. They must be working from free am I suppose to afraid of a Christmas tree? Tell your racoon to calm down, or i'll send him on a rocket Mantis and Nebula are great, but they are still in my pocket Drax want to destroy? He shouldn't ride my wagon keep in mind I already fought a radioactive dragon I was killed by a monster. You were killed by a man along with your whole army. Go back to Barbie, Ken! I survived a volcano and almost burned the ocean you can't even survive a simple explosion Thanos 2 if I was in max power, you would've been in Payne Don't think to outsmart me. You have three heads and no brain you fought against the world. I fought against the universe compare to my cosmic powers, you're just a simple curse The Incredible Hulk will eat you like an ice cream and here, in space, no one will hear you scream Spiderman already fought a more interesting reptile your excuse for a plot is merely futile real kings have advisors. You're just talking to yourself you're all alone. You can't survive in my turf King Ghidorah 2 If you want to piss me off, you better have first aid you can't even win arm wrestling with Darkseid Captain America's shield and Captain Marvel's flight are paling compare to my altitude and might I'll give you true hell! I ain't Kate Blanchette you can might as well break a rock with a hatchet when I came to earth, I drank blood like beer even Godzilla and Rodan were quivering in fear instead of fighting the guards, deluded you're a master you should've looked at me and learn from the monster Who's won? Who's the best? You decide! Words from the jury Frollo: "I like how Ghidorah wanted to smite the wicked and purge the sins from our world". Sofia: "Thanos had a vision. He created a highly dangerous armed force and have a superpowered daughter. He reminds of myself. Ghidorah is just a scaly brute who's too busy at is wrapped concept of enjoyment to create anything". Pamela: "Thanos reminds me of my dear Jason. He did to Iron Man what Jason did to Alice Hardy. Ghidorah never lost anybody. His anger is pointless". Nedry: "That's a hard choice. Thanos reminds me of Hammond. Ghidorah is like the hybridized improved version of the dinosaur who spitted at my face. Between a Don Quixote and a creature even Doctor Wu isn't arrogant enough to create, i'll reluctantly give my vote to Thanos. He's the better villain. Just like how Hammond created me with his cheapness, Thanos created a universal war. Ghidorah lose my vote only because he doesn't have a reason. The JP hybrids were ignored/neglected/abused. Ghidorah had it all, and he just wanted to see the world burns". Joffrey: "Thanos reminds me of my grandfather. He thought he was such a great ruler. Ghidorah knew better. Everyone were his to torment, and that's all he cared about. I love it!". Moriarty: "It's elementary, people. Thanos is a better character, have a better legacy and being the central antagonist of a better universe. Not everybody likes Kaijus. Marvel is a household because they know how to write characters and keep their universe and money running. Ghidorah lose my vote for the same reason I would downvote Superman and choose Jean Grey instead. Ghidorah's motive is a mystery, i'll give him that, but the mystery is more fun when your rival is both brain and brawn. Ghidorah is all brawn and lightning". Naraku: "I envy Ghidorah so much. It took me 7 seasons to come anywhere near his awesome powers". Verdict Votes so far: 6 for Thanos (The Pro-Wrestler, AngelOfLight666, Looperreallyreallysucks, Jester of chaos, Numnum22 and Indominus Rex 2016). The winner is: Thanos. Sorry, Ghidorah. You have many heads, but in the end, the grey matter is all that's matter. Episode 2 - Dr. Facilier vs Rasputin For the second episode we have two dark spell casters, both of them are evil incarnated and animated. Personally I like both of them, but my vote isn't relevant. It's all the audience, and the judges opinion is an interesting anecdote. Here we go: Facilier 1 Don't try to run away. You have nowhere to hide 'cause I got friends on the other side You ain't impressing no one with you hocus pocus, honey The real power in this world ain't magic. It's money buckets of it. Now name your price otherwise someone else will throw your dice drop the whiskey and the beard. You're not Jack Sparrow just a bag of bones who thrives on sorrow you couldn't afford a henchman, so you hired a bat no wonder a gentle princess kicked your butt Rasputin 1 In the dark of night you'll be tossing and turning my demons will swarm you, and you'll be burning i was once a noble hermit who got people say "amen!" You are just a shadow who pretends he's a man puny gangsters like you get swept under my rug your army is outmatched even by a bug mess with me and you'll be frozen from head to toe if you want to stay alive, you should let it go you play poker, but I play chess if only you had a queen who'll clean you mess Facilier 2 Go frog yourself, Ras! I'm getting real mad if you weren't a corpse, I would've shrunken your head Don Bluth had a t-rex, yet you're the bigger fossil you have no real brain, and definitely not muscles i had the best teacher. All you have is old scrolls don't buy a phone, because no one will answer your calls banish the tsar with a curse? What kind of brute would do that? A real villain bring his friends and stab the ruler in his heart go play with your bat. Make your goal more tame I play jazz, poker, people, and know where to aim Rasputine 2 Tell me when you done pounding on your chest just like the judge my actor played, i'll lay you to rest you want to fight me with voodoo? The answer is voo-don't you wish to die quickly? You should be so lucky, but you won't what was your plan again? Marry a girl who have dough? You're as dumb as Homer Simpson, including the doh you wanted power? Well, congratulation, bud! You got what you wanted, but you lost what you had The rich men were right. You worth only a sideway glance so get out of here while you still have the chance Who's won? Who's the best? You decide! Words from the jury Frollo: "Out of the two sinners, my pick is Facilier. As a man who was kicked out of the military for so called over-aggression, I can see where Facilier's resentment for the high society comes from. In a movie full of flat characters and clueless cynics, Facilier is one the only characters who take action. The only other character who took action was Tiana. The contrast between these two is a perfect symbolism for same starting points who lead one to work hard and become a hero, and another to leach on other people's work and become a psychopath". Sofia: "Facilier could've been a great splicer, but I have to choose Rasputin. He shaped history and succeeded at killing a whole family. Facilier couldn't even kill a single fat man with heart problems. When Rasputin found out Anastasia escaped, he was pissed-off. When Facilier found out Tiana and Naveen escaped, and they were merely frogs at the time, mind you, he was in complete panic. The history is shaped by cold and steady hands, not by panic-struck panders and failed gambits". Pamela: "Rasputin was just an hammy royal whinner. Facilier knows the meaning of hard work. He literally manipulated the shadows around him, improvised like not every villain can and observed closely before doing his move. I wouldn't sell my entire city, but other than that, I would've done the same". Nedry: "Facilier is more interesting and have a better motive. He lived in the streets for most of his life, hoping someday the Hammonds of New Orleans will give him more than just a sideway glance. The society spares expenses about education and wellbeing, and that's how people like Facilier are created. Rasputin was funny and all, but by the end of the day, he's just a living fossil". Joffrey: "Rasputin used to be part of the king's close cycle. He knows his politics. Facilier is shortsighted and can't think big. He's no smarter than the frogs he chase after". Moriarty: "It's a close battle. Both are entertaining animated villains with great songs, both are dealing with the underworld and both were defeated by official princesses. I lean slightly for Rasputin. Facilier did more grievous mistakes. For starter, he was almost exposed by a humble servant. A less cunning villain would've been out of business for that. His second mistake was torturing Tiana long enough to lose his talisman. Rasputin lost his soul jar because Anastasia's dog snatched it from his hand, and later he was killed by a human being. Facilier was killed by a frog. And finally, Facilier thought the darkness is working for him. While he was more aware to the forces he's dealing with than some other Disney villains, he still lived his life from one gambit to another. I like a good gambit, but not at the price of basing my strategy on tactic plays". Naraku: "Facilier had better powers and a better motive. Rasputin killed a whole family out of sheer spite. I can relate to that. But Facilier wanted power and recognition. He knew how to manipulate people and play on their dreams. Rasputin was too busy at being funny and singing to do that". Verdict Votes so far: 6 for Rasputin (Numnum22, Jester of Chaos, X9 The Android, Panzysoldat, Stolen5487 and Misry6). The winner is: Rasputin. Sorry, Facilier. You're out of business for good, and your friends are taking it really bad. Episode 3 - Percival C. McLeach vs Cecil Clayton For the third episode we have two Disney hunters, both of them are master manipulators and should never be in proximity to children. Personally I see Clayton as smarter and McLeach as scarier, but my opinion isn't relevant. It's all the audience, and the judges opinion is an interesting anecdote. , Clayton might as well be one of Disney's finest slave mongers. Be cautious, McLeach. Clayton isn't a naïve boy.]] Here we go: McLeach 1 Watch your steps, British boy. This is the outback it's not one of your safaris, so watch your back don't try to be Mel Gibson. Don't play with me, lad I'm good at my work. You're just ugly and bad your ship doesn't impress me, and neither your gun you're no queen of England. Just raggedy Ann you are at the end of my line, just a ball on my pool if I wasn't a psychopath, I could pity you, fool the ape man played you like sticks and stones so don't talk as if you're a villain in "Bones" Clayton 1 Have we met? You seems awfully familiar for some reason you reminds me of Matthew Lillard don't teach me how to hunt until you'll finish 4th grade if you want some money, you can serve as my maid years of fooling the law might've made you bolder but in the end of the movie, you're just a crocodile fodder your mental facilities are just twice than your hound nobody looks for you. That's the reason you can't be found you have the brain of 10 years old and the class of a hun just look at the pro and learn how it's done McLeach 2 Whatever you do, it will be all in vain I'll catch you and tie you to the wall with chains I'll cut through the side and rip off your hide like the animal your are. You'll cry like a child call your wife and tell her she'll face a big sorrow i'm ready with my knife. Be prepared to become Ann Darrow Ramsay learned it all from me. I taught him how to be scary compare to us, you're no better than Mariah Carey if my knife and gun won't work, you'll still be eating you hat 'cause there's more than one way to skin a cat Clayton 2 I could use a challenge. I wish you weren't so squeezy rounding up a brute like you will be all too easy get a wife to pick up your phone. There's no man in your house what kind of villain get killed by Mickey Mouse? Don't compare yourself to me. You're not that crafty you're like Beth Whigham, and I'm like Moriarty i'm numero uno. You're just a bore I dealt with gorillas. You just fought the kid next door I have 14 like you, so don't brag you're tough with all things considered, I think you'll be better of stuffed Who's won? Who's the best? You decide! Words from the jury Frollo: "A harder choice than i'd expected. McLeach is scarier, but Clayton is smarter. McLeach tried to kill a kid 6 years before the good people created the scene where I almost killed the young and ugly Quasimodo, but Clayton manipulated a better hero. I met many people like McLeach when I was younger, but Clayton's trade in slaves is closer to my own vision. I wish I could give them a tie. But it's illegal, so i give 50.001% for Clayton. He's just closer to what most people look for in a villain. McLeach would be a great slasher villain, but i'm forced to choose the sophisticated upper-class villain on that one.". Sofia: "Clayton is more sophisticated and have an actual vision. McLeach just wanted to catch a supernatural eagle and kill as many people for as long as possible. Scary, but not enough vision for an ideal villain. People like McLeach are working for people like Clayton". Pamela: "I know some of you would say I pick McLeach because both of us are fitting to slasher movies, but I don't care. He's scary, more cunning than given credit and could be anyone. Just like a realistic villain should be. Clayton seems like the psychopaths from the news, except he's too entertaining. McLeach is real. He also have plenty of unfulfilled potential. He built a super-advanced truck with his bare hands and eluded the law for years, and that's while dropping from third grade. Think what he could do with a better education. A prime example to a fridge horror moment". Nedry: "Clayton is basically everything Ken Wheatley always wanted to be, including being much smarter. McLeach is like a less sophisticated version of Dodgson. It's a tough choice, but i'll go with Clayton on that one. Slave mongers like him are a stronger commentary about society. McLeach is just a rather skilled serial killer". Joffrey: "What McLeach did to the boy was deliciously evil. I would've done a lot worse, but he was Ramsay before Ramsay, so he earned my vote. Clayton is more like Euron and Walder wannabe". Moriarty: "Clayton is more intelligent. For starter, he's the first contester so far who have the brain to flatter me, the guts to compare a fellow villain to a stupid Jill Roberts wannabe and the charisma to pull it off without being too funny. Flattery aside, Clayton was working on a higher scale, showed leadership over 14 brutes like McLeach and orchestrated a masterplan for trading slaves. I do aware his intended victims are technically gorillas, but they act like African tribesmen, not unlike Edgar Rice Burroughs' original intention. McLeach could fit in slashers and westerns, i'll give him that, but rap battles are about wits and mind over matter, so I choose Clayton". Naraku: "McLeach knows the meaning of being a villain. His smile alone is scarier than anything Clayton ever did. Even I, a demonic hybrid who's motivated by hate, envy and lust for power, would be scared of such smile. I wish I could use him as the 8th member of the killer 7". Verdict Votes so far: 3 for Clayton (X9 The Android, Jester of chaos and Numnum22). The winner is: Clayton. Sorry, McLeach. The rangers are on their way. Get ready to be murdered in jail. Episode 4 - Sylvanas Windrunner vs Piper Shaw For the fourth episode we have two dark ladies, both of them are diabolical masterminds with a tragic background who cause misery to everyone who stand in their way. Personally I see Piper as scarier and Sylvanas as a more radically evolved character, but my opinion isn't relevant. It's all the audience, and the judges opinion is an interesting anecdote. , and she'll do so to your troops too.]] Here we go: Sylvanas 1 What are you if not a slave for my torment? Even your own mother think you're abhorrent coming to a slasher showdown with no gun? You're supposed to be smart, but in the end you're just a hun forget your orphanage. Try to lose your whole kind but I guess you don't care. Your heart is more frozen than mine I killed a lich king. You couldn't even kill your sister don't cry, little girl. I can get you a babysitter Kieran is just a rat, so you had to play his flute both of us died twice, but only I got the loot Piper 1 Watch out, ghost bride! Who do you think you slap? Do that again and you'll pull back a stump you used to have the horde, but the horde is nothing get back to your sarcophagus, and let me do the hunting i almost opened my sister, but you cant open your heart you should've learned from Garrosh. His tyranny was an art i was 9 mm from having it all your job was acquired only thank to a demented troll Emma lost her mind thanks to my manipulations you lost your mind because of lack of sophistication Sylvanas 2 You're nothing original. Just an envious hater Roman Bridger did everything before and better you just taught Kieran to be bad. I taught people to be free i rule many Forsaken, like you, and crush my foes like fleas Katniss Everdeen learned it all from me. She got people hail Kieran learned it all from you, but just got murdered in jail i got the frozen throne. You just got frozen in a lake let it go, before i'll burn you like candles on a birthday cake my sisters are heroes. Yours is just the writers' pet you could be my bootlicker, or a fly in my net Piper 2 Before winning a rap battle, try to win a real battle Without your plot armor, you would be butchered like a cattle leave your fantasy world and try to kill a single teenager i swear to Wes Craven i could be a better ranger you wannabe Daenerys, but you ain't fool nobody her toenails have more talent than you have in your whole body unlike your rhyme, her dragons knows how to burn any they got more popularity than you can ever earn I'm scarier than Garrosh. Give me hell and i'll make you scream i eat phonies like you like an ice cream Who won? Who's the best? You decide! Words from the jury Frollo: "A tough decision. Two sophisticated witches from the kind I used to meet when I was in the army. Both of them are great villains who could do wonders in a Disney movie. Piper is more symbolic, because she's envy incarnated. Sylvi is closer to earth, because she always knew what she's dealing with and always brought all of her weapons and people with her. My duty as the head judge obligate me to vote for Sylvi. Villains are defined by the heroes they are fighting against, and Piper is falling behind on that aspect, because her heroic mortal enemy is a miswritten character. Sylvi's mortal enemies were a gallery of well-written heroes and villains alike". Sofia: "At the surface of things, Sylvi and Piper are very similar. Both are pure evil, both could be anything in the world hadn't they chose to become psychopaths, both are combining brain and brawn like every villain should, and both are dark feminism symbols. However, i'm forced to choose Sylvi on that one. Sylvi is more similar to what people want to see in a villain. She have an interesting backstory, shaped the history of her world with her bare hands and went through a character development, for the better and for the worse. Piper is a great killer, but her over the top thirst for blood and petty jealousy make her lose points in my book. Don't get me wrong. She's a great villain who could be a great big sister, at least a better big sister for me than for Emma, but being an expy makes her inferior to an original dark queen by the very definition". Pamela: "I lean slightly toward Piper. Not just because she's a serial killer just like me. My reason is because Piper was more efficient compare to her resources. It's true even in meta-level. Before the showrunners retconned her as Kieran Wilcox's lover and mentor, she was supposed to be Audrey Jensen's boss. Both Audrey and Kieran were geniuses, and Audrey even proved herself as great both as the redeemed killer and as a great and deep hero. To put it simply, Piper created great villains in every version she had. Plus, the fact she's an expy of Roman Bridger doesn't downplay her like some people say. It's actually highlight her, because she represents the writer's speculations about how Roman and Billy's relationship would look like if Roman was a girl. She's a philosophic and symbolic character. Sylvi have her advantages, but she doesn't have too many versions. If her arrogant nature is anything to go by, I can guess she was cruel and vain long before she was killed and revived. Honestly, there's something scary about a world where people like Sylvi are deposited on keeping us safe from people like Piper". Nedry: "Out of these two cruel women, my vote goes to Sylvi. I know Moriarty voted for Piper for being more intellectual and more pragmatic than some other horror villains, and I respect that, but he must know that Sylvi have a better vision and more equipped to rise from failures and death. I liked the part where she called Piper out for being spoiled. I have a lot of criticism toward Piper's mother. Unlike Maureen Prescott, who can at least claim she sent her son away because she couldn't bare to see the constant reminder of her rape, Maggie Duval chose the wrong daughter because she was an idiot. With that said, growing up in an orphanage doesn't compare to losing your whole kind. Sylvi was alone in the world for a major part of her franchise. Piper doesn't care, so i'm not sure if losing her whole kind would truly bug her as I wish it would. Even if we disregard the fact Sylvi have a more solid backstory, Piper loses points for being less intelligent than she claims. The most jarring example is her misunderstanding of insults. When Emma said she doesn't have the balls to be a killer, she insulted her as a human being, not as a woman. Sylvi would never fail to understand such insults. As intelligent as Piper is, I don't think she can compete with Sylvi's leadership. Sylvi was a natural born leader, both in life and after death. Even now, when she dismissed the horde, she still have the army of the dead on her side. Piper couldn't even remember to bring a gun". Joffrey: "Piper is the perfect combination of brutality, thirst for blood and creativity. I like that in a girl. If only Sansa could be more like Piper. The moment Piper put Sylvi in her place and reminded her she's just a Daenerys wannabe was the crown jewel of this rap battle". Moriarty: "Before giving my vote, I should come out clean. Piper is my second favorite ghostface, second only to the marvelous and underrated Roman Bridger. But that's not the reason I choose her over Sylvanas. The real reason lies in what they did with their resources. I know Nedry voted for Sylvi because he see her as more ambitious and farsighted, but while I respect him as a fellow schemer and an entertaining villain, I take the liberty of informing him that pragmatism is more important than vision. Piper was a normal badass woman who trained a hypercompetent soldier who'll carry on her legacy and make her boring sister look even worse. Sylvi was a dark queen who had it all, but lost any shred of respect from both characters and fans with one single sentence. Piper forgot her gun at home, but Sylvi forgot her brain. People can't just dismiss their own army as nothing, especially not in hearing range from everybody. When a single killer obtaining the complete loyalty of a super-effective single soldier, you would expect a ranger who led people for most of her life would do the same". Naraku: "Me and Piper are the representors of envy in our respected settings, and therefore I can't help but to vote for her. I know what it is to be hated by your own flesh and blood. Every psychopath can relate to her obsession and willing to kill her worship interest after being rejected. Sylvi reminds me of an evil Kagome. I wish I could turn Kagome to what Arthas turned Sylvi to. Which lead me to my final words on this subject - Sylvi is too confusing for me. She confuse some parts of the audience too, who doesn't understand that she's pure evil. Piper is scary, classic and always cut to the chase". Verdict Votes so far: 5 for Sylvanas (Jester of chaos, Numnum22, DeltaHorizon020, Darkmaster7 and BrandonDarkOne47). 1 for Piper (KGBSpetsnaz). The winner is: Sylvanas. Sorry, Piper. I know it's a twist you never saw coming. Episode 5 - Indominus-Rex vs Sharptooth For the fifth episode we have two serial killers in dinosaurs clothing. Personally I see Indominus-Rex as a more fleshed-out character, but my opinion isn't relevant. It's all the audience, and the judges opinion is an interesting anecdote. Here we go: Indominus-Rex 1 Finally! A challenge! Or so it seems? Almighty as you are, you have no theme your roar is Scooby Doo, your brain is unemployed you need plenty of education. Don't listen to Pink Floyd killing a longneck is easy. I would know, because I killed six you just chased kids and fell for their tricks you have the eye of the tiger, but none of his depth good thing you ain't human, or else you'd drown in debts surviving an abyss, but getting killed by little kids? I guess you sold your consistency for the lowest bids Sharptooth 1 I was here before time, long before your CGI you were an attraction for kids. I made their parents cry you're all teeth and roar. Never gonna be hardcore forget the 6 longnecks you killed. The one I killed hurt more you can change your colors, but it won't change a thing you inspired a rabid dog. I inspired "Lion King" before smashing the glass celling, try smashing a rock and killing real dinosaurs, not just Jurassic Jokes whenever I appeared, the movie became darker i'm the dinosaur Joker, and you're just Robert Parker Indominus-Rex 2 No sophistication, just a senseless obsession chasing 5 kids out of spite and perversion you don't know what it's like to be caged and ignored villains like you, with no backstory, makes me bored chasing victims even in an earthquake is silly in real life, you'd be more lost than Evangeline Lilly by the time you found an entrance to the great valley the kids figured a formula to run you like a rally for killing me, it took experts and a sea monster for killing you, it took just killing a boy's mother Sharptooth 2 Long before you were created, I made children wet in bed be glad I'm not your sibling, or else you would be dead you were a hybrid of... what? iPod and Forest Gump? They say you're part raptor, but you cant even jump well done for leading raptors, except my expy did it first he didnt need more teeth. He learned from the best your killing spree was great, but take in consideration you killed only in your movie. I scarred a whole generation a real villain doesn't need to use too many words just being real and scary, and their legacy will hold Who won? Who's the best? You decide! Words from the jury Frollo: "No rest for the wicked and no easy choice for me. Both have a deep biblical symbolism in them, I-Rex with killing her sibling like Cain did, and Sharptooth with the many theories about TLBT as a purgatory. Both can be argued as incarnations of the sin of wrath. I-Rex is obviously not as almighty as Sharptooth, given she's chained to laws of physics and Sharptooth not, and not as scary as him either, but she have one quality that gives her my vote. I won't mention the fact that she's far smarter, more fleshed-out, make better sense and belong to a better franchise. My reason to vote for her is that the heroes she dealt with are better and more equipped to serious stories. Villains are defined by the heroes they are fighting against. I-Rex went head first against a whole park staff and unique dinosaurs, and gave them a homerun for their money. Sharptooth killed an Apatosaurus and many other dinosaurs, i'll give him that, but being outsmarted by little kids isn't a great honor. He wannabe Pennywise, but Pennywise had real intelligent kids to deal with, not just cartoon dinosaurs who feel at home in musicals". Sofia: "Sharptooth tried to mock I-Rex for inspiring Indoraptor, in contrast to him inspiring the much more iconic Scar, but this argument is actually biting him in the tail. I-Rex left literal claw marks on her world and continued her legacy to at least 2 more films, plus being a correction to many JP fans who were disappointed from JP3, in emphasis on the Spinosaurus hybrid. Sharptooth was the best villain of his universe, but any installment that came after part 3 is a colorful musical for children. That's not the legacy that a villain want to leave behind him. When people are writing villains, they are more likely to take inspiration from a tragic psychopath who go rampaging and bring the characters to be disillusioned from earlier misconceptions vs taking inspiration from a lunatic who needed many words for showing he's even a villain in the first place". Pamela: "Sharptooth could be a great judge. If i'll be a contester in future episode, I want him to replace me. One might say his sin is pride, and therefore more fitting to replace Sofia, but the rage running amok in his brain is priceless. With that said, I slightly lean toward I-Rex. Unlike the other longneck hunter, I-Rex had good points both in the rap battle and in her respected movie. Cruel people neglected her, isolated her from any living creature and got the realistic consequences of such irresponsible and inconsiderate behavior. Sharptooth wanted to kill little kids for something he did. I bet people like him are the reason creatures like I-Rex become what they are. Both are great serial killers, but i'm forced to choose the actual character over the tabula rasa brute". Nedry: "Indominus-Rex is tragic and an actual character with distinctive motives and personality. Sharptooth had to be novelized to be confirmed as more than just a scaly obsessed idiot. We might never know how and why Sharptooth became a narcissistic serial killer. He try to justify it by saying real villains doesn't need to use too many words. Technically he's right, except behind all these words about not needing to use to many words, what we have here is a villain without a distinctive motive other than narcissism and sadism. I-Rex had a good point about how Sharptooth doesn't know what it's like to be caged and ignored. He's a madman by choice, not because anything he went through". Joffrey: "I know it's an unpopular opinion, but I don't care. Sharptooth is my winner here. He was more brutal and scary than I-Rex even without any claws. I-Rex slashed, bitten, eluded everyone and manipulated raptors, but Sharptooth did most what I-Rex did before and scarier. When he killed Littlefoot's mother, he didn't just mauled her like I-Rex did with her t-rex and other victims. He ate the longneck alive in two places. There's a subtext of rape here. Killing a mother for protecting her son is worse than killing for sport. I should know. Sharptooth also had a great point about the villains him and I-Rex inspired. Scar did learn many of what he know from Sharptooth, from killing a parent in order to get to the child to complete lack of empathy. Moriarty will probably judge them as if they were humans, so let me summarize it for him - Sharptooth is like Gregor Clegane and I-Rex is like Karl Tanner". Moriarty: "I-Rex is easily the winner. First of all, there's the intellect part. I-Rex is a top-tier tactician. It's not just the raptor genes speaking. Doctor Wu say that the base genome is t-rex, a big dose of raptor and the rest is classified, but Owen Grady is closer to reality. I-Rex is indeed not a true dinosaur. Her many human-like qualities, such as killing for sport and being a genius among dinosaurs, are more suitable to a female killer called Sandra Nublar than to any dinosaur. Sherman Creed, on the other hand, is top-tier in strength, not in using his brain. Banging your head in a rock is easy when you can't damage the brain you don't have. Another field where Sandra outrank Sherman is the usage of resources. Sherman is beyond the laws of physics, yet got killed after a couple of kids outsmarted him and drowned him in a lake with a miserable rock to the chest. Sandra worked harder, went through what a real creature would go through and got killed only by the combined work of Rexy, Blue, every heroic human character in the park and a colossal mosasaurus. Even the kids she tried to kill were more talented, not to mention smarter, than Littlefoot and his gang. Sherman is lucky as hell to be supernatural, or else his recklessness would get him killed a long time ago. Joffrey is right in his comparison between the contesters, but wrong in the conclusion. I actually find Tanner as better than the Mountain. Supernatural strength is overrated these days. The world and popular culture are being ruled by Tanner and Sandra, not by the Mountain and Sherman, and it takes only one look outside of the window to know that". Naraku: "That's a tough one. On one hand, Sharptooth was a special dinosaurs long before hybrids such as Spino-Rex from JP3, Indominus-Rex and Indoraptor. Don Bluth predated Colin Trevorrow by 33 years in many aspects, including killing apatosaurs in a heartbreaking way and being enigmatic. The second TLBT predated JP too, as it had a t-rex couple saving their baby from greedy characters before Crichton came up with something similar. On the other hand, Indominus-Rex stays on top despite ongoing controversies about her. Many villains are washed away because of torn apart fanbases. I-Rex's legacy survives just fine, and I hope her legacy will survive for many years to come. After careful considerations, I decided to give a reluctant vote for I-Rex, because she make more sense than Sharptooth and fitting to a wider spectrum of genres. Sharptooth was great at what he did, but the unfortunate truth is that he was more sophisticated in this rap battle than in his actual movie. If he was sophisticated both in the rap battle and in his movie, I would've vote for him. But that's not the case, so my position as a judge force me to choose I-Rex". Verdict Votes so far: 6 for Indominus-Rex (BrandonDarkOne47, Jester of chaos, Dual89 Proxima, Numnum22, ThatScrewyDuck and Koko Nigel). 2 for Sharptooth (DragonDude83 and Indominus Rex 2016). Episode 6 - Psychotic Dogs Episode 7 - Abusing Mothers Episode 8 - Envious Almighty Category:Blog posts